The Windy City
by Kindly-Jupiter
Summary: "This place is my home, and it's where I belong." It's not easy, but this time playing the long game might just prove to be worth it. An everyday hero serving the greatest city in the world while dealing with the complicated realities that come with being a first responder. First installment in the Chicago AU.
1. Chapter 1: Airports

**Hello readers! I'm back! :) If you haven't read this before than welcome! This story was formerly titled _"Chicago"_ now titled _"The Windy City."_ Part one in what will become the Chicago series. Chicago fire is a guilty pleasure of mine as are Chicago PD and occasionally Chicago med. This story was originally started about two years ago, but as the series has continued and storylines have shifted so did my own ideas for the direction of this fic. That being said, I have big plans for the base of this story and I will be revising the first 10 chapters that have already been posted over the next few weeks before continuing this fic. (There is so much more to write!) **

**I have plans to continue this fic as long as Chicago fire continues and my ideas are available. There will eventually be a PD spin off in the same AU of my Chicago series as this story is written in, (not for a little while) that requires some alterations to details in these chapters. You will find an author's note at the top of each revised chapter so you will be able to identify if it has been revised already. If you've read this before then I do suggest reading the revised version now as I will be changing a few major plot lines in order to support the stories later on.**

 **I plan to intercept all three chicago shows but this story will mainly follow Chicago Fire. Forgive me if there are slight changes in the story, I must do so to include my own character but I promise to stay as true to the TV series as my own plot will allow. This will begin pre-season 1 of Chicago Fire. I hope you enjoy and thank you in advance for your patience.**

 _Chapter 1: Airports_

"Thank you for flying Midway International!" Mallory resisted an eye roll as the perky flight attendant squawked a farewell to the passengers disembarking the airplane. As much as she understood the cheerfulness was a requirement of the job, the woman's voice had reached an intolerable volume that made her head throb and she couldn't manage more than a nod toward the flight attendant in a desperate plea to get far away from her. She was thoroughly exhausted after spending nearly 9 hours squished between tiny airplane seats. She had literally been the only person under 55 on board that afternoon. Granted she was grateful it was relatively quiet, but there had been a strange smell in the air the entire flight that she didn't wish to investigate. The only upside had been playing travel scrabble with the older couple sitting across from her. Mitzy and Darrel on their way home from vacation. They had been nice enough not to ask questions and plenty in love that when she'd bailed to nap for a bit they hadn't seemed offended.

The airport was rather busy and as relieved as she was to finally be there, Mallory wasn't thrilled with the idea of any more delay. She was dying for a hot meal and a soft pillow to lay her head on. Dragging her feet tiredly, she weaved her way through the crowds headed for baggage claim. She waited a good ten minutes before her magenta suitcase finally appeared circling around the conveyor belt, it's color standing out amongst the dull greys and blacks of everyone elses bags. That luggage set had been a gift before her first big move, one of her fondest memories. Her eldest brother, always the sensible one, had tried to persuade her to pick something neutral and sturdy. 'Function over form' he'd insisted but she had all too gleefully reminded him of the promise he'd made that she would get to pick the set. Her choice of the lovely shade had only been encouraged by his clear disgust of the pieces. It was a sibling thing, but she'd clearly chosen wisely aided by the fact that the set had lasted her a good 4 years still, much to her brother's dismay.

When she reached for the bag, Mallory was suddenly knocked off her feet allowing her suitcase to drift past her completely. Her eyes flickered upward to see what exactly it was that had made her fall. "I am SO SORRY! Are you okay?" The woman that spoke had stepped into her line of sight hovering over her and immediately offering a hand to pull Mallory up onto her feet. The stranger looked about twenty-something, clearly not much older than her and she was pretty, in a girl next door type of way. The kind of pretty that you could admire, when they were clearly too kind to admire themselves that way. She was slim, dressed in a pair of black yoga pants with a saphire blue blouse that complimented her thin frame, and a jean jacket draped over one arm. Her chocolate brown hair hung loosely around her sharp jawline giving her a small resembalence to the actress kierra knightly. 'Only with kinder eyes.' Mallory thinks to herself taking the assistance to stand again. "Yeah I'm fine." The girl seemed to be searching for any signs of injury despite her reassurances and Mallory waved her off. "Really I'm okay I just need to grab my suitcase."

"Oh here, let me get it. It's the least I can do." As the bags circled again Mallory pointed to her's and when it passed by, the woman grabbed it setting it down near her feet beside her own set of luggage. She realized now that the floral printed bag -which stood out more than her own- had been the source of her fall and their inevitable introduction. "I'm Natalie, what's your name?" Her hand extended again, this time in greeting. "Mallory." She responds quickly, returning the handshake while fighting back a yawn. "Well I am very sorry for knocking you over Mallory. I'm just getting used to these places. I've never flown before."

The smell of food in the airport was strong and making her stomach rumble. She grabbed the handle of her luggage dragging it behind her heading for the exit with Natalie following suit. "Do you mind?" She gestured, implying they walk together and Mallory merely shrugged shaking her head no as they manuvered through the crowd. The flight had certainly taken it's toll and she was desperate to get to her hotel and go to bed. Natalie however seemed to be wide awake chatting excitedly. "Are you from Chicago?"

"Yeah. I grew up in Canaryville. Finally coming home I guess." She admits with a shrug. They exit through the automatic sliding doors and the cold chicago air is harsh, seeping through her thin sweater making her shiver as if she wasn't wearing one at all. She wasn't used to it anymore. It had been nearly half a decade since she'd been back here anyway. "What about you?" The taxi-stand came in to view and the line was almost non existant as she sighed in relief. A taxi cab stopped at the curb right infront of them waiting to be claimed. "Just visiting my in-laws. You should take the cab my mother in-law should be here soon."

"Are you sure?" Natalie nods giving her a warm smile. The driver climbs out and she hands him her suitcase to load into the trunk. "Yeah, it was nice to meet you Mallory."

"You too. Good luck with your in-laws." She slides into the backseat and shuts the door leaning her head back against the headrest. "Where too miss?" The driver asks as he starts to pull away from the sidewalk. "Hilton Hotel please."

The city lights shined brightly against the night sky as the cab drove through the quiet streets of Chicago. Once upon a time it had been Mallory's favorite thing about the city. There was something so fascinating when you're a kid, experiencing the night life in a place like this. Perhaps it had been special as a little girl who was oblivious to the dangers lurking on certain streets and alleyways, but with her brother by her side nothing seemed impossible. She could be invincible. Mallory rested her forehead against the glass as she reflected on her memories, gazing at the buildings and shops they passed. As much as she had enjoyed Hawaii -especially the tropical weather and easy beach access- Chicago was her home, and she couldn't justify staying away any longer. The cab pulled to a stop in front of the hotel and Mallory handed a few bills from her pocket to the driver muttering a quick thanks as he handed over her luggage.

The hotel lobby was empty given the late hour and she'd had to ring the little bell three times before the concierge had come out. He was a freckle faced boy with messy orange hair and she wondered if that was a styling effort or a result of the nap he'd clearly been having before she arrived. If the annoyed look on his face was anything to go by, it was clearly the latter. She couldn't blame him, it had been a long day for her too. He'd asked her name for the reservation and begrudgingly handed over the room key pointing her toward the elevators.

Her room was on the third floor, two doors down from the end of the long hallway. As she entered the room, the shrill ring of her cell caught her attention and she tossed down her bag reaching into her carry-on quickly to find the device. She'd turned it on when they'd landed but had tossed it back because she hadn't had any signal. It seemed her calls were finally coming through now, and she grabbed it right before it went to voicemail sliding her finger across the screen and holding it up to her ear carefully balancing it between her face and shoulder. She hadn't had very long to play around with the settings of the device, so she'd merely established how to unlock the phone to answer calls. Mallory wasn't a big technology guru but she'd needed a new phone quick so she'd taken the advice of the clerk and purchased the much too expensive device anyway. She was sure it had provided him with a generous commision, and he'd been nice enough to throw in one of those cases that were supposed to protect your screen but only worked around 75% of the time. "Hello?"

"I've been calling for over an hour what took you so long?" Rolling her eyes dramatically she latched the security chain on the door and walked over to the big bed plopping down allowing herself to stretch out and relax. "Hello to you too, brother. My phone was still off from the flight. Didn't I say I would call you anyway?" Of course he hadn't listened. There was an audible sigh on the other end of the line before he spoke again. "So you made it there alright?" He sounded off, likely stressed and she wondered if it was because of his job or her arrival. He'd seemed pleased when she'd originally brought up the idea about returning home. Almost relieved at the prospect of her close proximity. Same city, minute away from each-other now instead of a long ass flight over the ocean.

"Yes I'm in my hotel room now." It was a nice room, certainly big enough for her to be comfortable in. Though her standards weren't exactly hard to meet. Clean bed and bathroom to use. It was part of how she'd been raised, you didn't expect much. As long as you had a roof over your head you were grateful and she certainly was. Sure she preferred other ammenities now, but she'd worked hard to get them, and she certainly never took them for granted.

"I told you to come stay with me. I'm hardly at the apartment as it is." He had told her that. About twenty times already, but she had her reasons for living seperately and she wasn't keen to share them with her brother. Mallory didn't think she ever would be. "I'm good here." She insists. "Besides, don't you have something better to be doing on a Friday night than hassling me?"

"Better than checking in on my baby sis? no way." The sarcasm is evident in his voice despite how true he meant the words and she yawns loudly again letting her eyes shut. Her brother chuckles into the phone when she quiets and he knows she's nearly asleep. "Alright Mal. Get some rest. Call me tomorrow."

"Mkay. Bye Jay."


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

_***This chapter has been revised from the original version - Hope you like it! Reviews and feedback are always appreciated!**_

 _Chapter 2: First Impressions_

Mallory had spent the better part of the weekend holed up in her hotel room. Jay had called once, apologizing for not meeting up with her yet. Apparently his undercover case had jumped off and he would be out of contact for a few days. She'd assured him it was fine and to let her know when he was free so she could come see him, only leaving the hotel to grab some Chinese from the little spot on the corner. Mallory had eaten enough fried rice and Mongolian beef to last her until that morning.

When she arrived at the firehouse the following Monday, the cab had dropped her off about a block away and she took the time to calculate how much of her savings she'd worked through already after handing the driver another wad of bills. The plane ticket and hotel costs had put a good dent in her funds, and if she continued to use taxi's for transportation she would wind up at Jay's apartment until her paycheck's started coming through. Something she didn't want to happen. Hopefully she'd find a decently priced car that would get her to point A and B. Until then she'd definitely be scrimping, but that was fine for now. She knew how to manage.

Firehouse 51 was twice the size of her last house. Sitting in the middle of a well populated neighborhood it was clearly a big deal there. Even in the early hour as she stood at the end of the long driveway taking it all in, parents strolled past with their kids raving about 51 and the heroes that worked there as they headed to school for the day. The weather was breezy, blowing her dark brown hair wildly around her face as her nerves and excitement flip flopped inside of her belly. First days always had mixed emotions, but compared to her last job she hoped this would prove to be a better home. She tucked it behind her ears in an attempt to tame it, expertly smoothing out her uniform. The district had provided her with the standard dark grey t-shirt that had the little logo identifying herself as CFD, one pair of black kakis, and a standard black belt. Luckily, the shoes were the same as those from her last job so she was able to keep her old pair. Mallory hoped the rest of her uniforms included a warmer sweater than the one she'd been using. She'd left so abruptly that apart from draining and closing her accounts, she was only able to bring as much clothes as her suitcase could hold. Honolulu wasn't exactly a big seller of clothes for Chicago weather. With one last apprehensive look at the building, Mallory headed inside.

According to the clock above the door, it was 7:23 AM when she got inside. People were milling about chatting amongst themselves in the common area. Their chatter combined with the sound of a sizzling stove, oven-timer's ding and a television set reached her ears as she approached the entryway. It smelled of Bacon and something else she couldn't quite pinpoint as her eyes roamed the room for a moment taking in the people. There was an older man with auburn hair and reading glasses watching the television on a dark green couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table. He seemed as if he was sitting in his own house instead of at work comfortably lounging around. Three guys sat together around the far end of the long dining table. They were laughing and playfully teasing each other the way buddies would at a weekly poker night. A tall blonde guy stood with his back to her, speaking quietly to the girl who was cooking. Judging by the smile on her face she assumed they were flirting. It felt as though she'd walked into someone's home instead of a place of work. Even the atmosphere was welcoming. Clearing her throat quietly, the man on the couch glanced up through his glasses his eyebrows raising. He seemed to be the only one who'd noticed her presence. "Oh, well hello." He greets casually. His voice is loud though, effectively drawing the attention of the others in the room and she manages a nervous smile. "Hi, uh I'm looking for a G. Dawson?" At least that's what the paperwork had her new partner listed as.

The brunette girl that had been cooking in the kitchen whipped around quickly, tossing the rag she'd used to wipe off her hands toward the blonde guy. She hurried over to her ecstatically. "You're Halstead? I'm Gabriella Dawson."

"Mallory." She responds quickly, surprised when Dawson hugs her tightly instead of giving her a handshake. "It's so nice to meet you. Welcome to 51!"

"Thanks, I've heard great things about this place." It was true, when she'd applied for the transfer out of state her old chief had made a few calls promising to keep her new location a secret, and he'd relayed the amazing reputation of firehouse 51 when he'd given her the transfer slip that she'd been accepted. It was complicated, transferring out of state. Lots of paperwork, retesting, and conditions, one of which saying she couldn't apply for PIC for at least a year. She couldn't have cared less about being a boss. Mallory knew the only reason she'd gotten to land close to Jay was because of those calls, and even though it was clearly out of guilt she was still grateful. Firehouse 51 had a stellar reputation in the department, enough so that it was a well sought after house. Dawson grinned mischievously glancing around them. "All lies. Come on, I'll introduce you to the guys. That's Mouch over there," She pointed to the man on the couch and she tried to engrain the strange nickname in her mind as Dawson continued. "And this is Cruz, Otis, and Hermann. Guy's this is Mallory Halstead my new partner." Gabriella pointed them out one by one and they each stood to shake her hand as their names were spoken offering a mixture of hellos and welcomes. The older guy with the greying hair hugged her like Dawson had as she recalled his name briefly wondering if Hermann was his first or last. "Nice to meet ya Halstead! Welcome." He spoke sincerely a trait they all seemed to share, and she felt herself starting to relax.

"And this is our truck lieutenant Matt Casey." Gabriella's eyes lingered on the blonde guy a bit longer than necessary as he strode over to them and Mallory watched her light up when he smiled at her. Something was definitely going on there. He shook her hand firmly and she shrank back a bit, wary of his position. 'It's not his fault.' she reminds herself. 'He's being polite.' Swallowing the lump in her throat, she shakes his hand and he smiles at her as if sensing her unease. "Nice to meet you Mallory."

"Come with me, I think Squad's outside." Mallory blanched a little at the idea of meeting everyone right away and Casey chuckled putting a hand on Dawson's shoulder. "She should probably get settled before shift starts. Plenty of time to meet everyone after." Mallory gave him a grateful nod and her partner seemed to blush. She wasn't sure if it was embarrassment or because Casey had touched her shoulder but it had persuaded her nonetheless. "Of course, let me show you to the lockers."

As they headed to the left side of the house Dawson pointed out the bathrooms and the conference area. Mallory took that time to observe her partner, relieved that she'd clearly been given a good match personality wise. Gabby's aura was bright, emanating happiness. She was welcoming, and most importantly she was kind to her. That was a big deal for Mallory. Dawson was one of those people that could just smile at you and your mood would lift. The Latina had twisted her dark brown hair up into a ponytail that bounced as she walked and accentuated her heart shaped face. Her distinguishable features and commanding presence demanded attention. Walking with squared shoulders and her head held high, Dawson exhibited a confidence she hadn't possessed for a long time. She was beautiful in a very powerful way.

"So this is our locker room. Feel free to grab any one that's open." Each locker had a strip of tape with last names of their occupants stuck to the front. Cruz, Otis, someone named Capp, the names went on and when she spots Dawson's Mallory takes the one across from her partner slowly pulling out the few things she'd brought with her that day. Toiletries, spare change out gear, some makeup, and a pair of headphones. The locker to her left belonged to someone named Clarke, and the one to her right remained empty. "Here." Dawson pulls out a CFD sweater from her own locker handing it to her as if it was nothing but instinct. "Oh-uh-that's okay. You don't have to-"

"They're way overpriced and I have plenty. Consider it a welcome gift. Trust me you don't want this," she gestures to her thin sweater dangling loosely around her shoulders, "to get ruined on the job. Chief should have the rest of your uniforms. I can show you to his office when you're done." She doesn't suspect any hidden agenda behind the gesture so she thanks her and puts the jacket on relishing in its warmth. Dawson provides her with the roll of tape and one of those permanent markers so Mallory scrawls out her last name neatly. Tearing off a piece from the roll, her fingers smooth the strip out across the locker the same way it hung on the others officially claiming number 22 as her own. There was something so official about it all that eased the nerves she'd been feeling that morning. Perhaps it was the easy going nature of the people, or the warm atmosphere, but Mallory had a good feeling about this place.

Dawson wrapped her fist twice against the door to the Chief's office and he waved them in ending his phone call. "Mallory Halstead, Chief Boden. Welcome to 51." His voice is booming, and she thinks about how much it suits him. His presence like Dawson's definitely commanded attention. Mallory's sure it's why they had leadership positions. They were naturals. "Thank you sir."

"Anything you need feel free to knock on my door. Have you met everyone?" The question is partially directed at Gabriella and Mallory shakes her head no as Dawson answers. "We've pretty much covered 81, I was gonna introduce her to the squad guys next." Boden grins at that shaking his head. "Good luck with that, don't let them scare you off." He warns but they're both smiling so she assumes it's an inside joke. "I'm glad you're here Halstead. I've heard a lot about you." She pales instantly at his declaration. Had her past really reached this house before she had? No one was supposed to even know she was here. Boden notices her silence and explains quickly worried he'd upset her. Wallace considered himself a people person especially with his own house but Halstead was new and apparently he'd have some learning to do in her department. It didn't bother him at all, something he considered part of his job. You get to know you're people when you're responsible for their lives. Thatcher had given him a vague run down of her situation, the only indication of his favoritism being when the man had asked Wallace to look after her. "Chief Thatcher said very good things." Relief hit her hard and she exhaled slowly coming to the conclusion that she was giving away too much because of her own paranoia. "He's a kind man." A statement both true and easy enough to manage saying. Nelson Thatcher had been a good chief, blatantly oblivious to his own house, but a good chief out on a call. That's when it mattered right?

"Yes well I'm sure he was right to recommend you for this house. I think you'll make a good fit here." Boden reaches down hauling a box up on the surface of his desk and sliding it the wood to her. "Just some extra uniforms, stuff for your bunk to make you comfortable." He explains as she peers inside with a curious glance. "I'm happy to be here. Thank you chief." He nods and they take that as their cue to exit as she heaves her box up into her arms. She isn't holding it for long before suddenly Otis and Cruz are there and the latter one removes the box from her arms. "I'll get this for you."

"And I've snagged you a bunk right next to Dawson. It's pretty much the best bunk." Otis rambles and Mallory grins glancing at Gabby who simply rolled her eyes. "I'll take this to your bunk for you." Cruz adds in and Gabby grabs her arm as they scamper off pulling her in a different direction. "Don't even bother. They're harmless." She promises. "I mean they'll probably ask you out at some point but total sweethearts I swear."

"I'll take your word on that." Mallory says making Gabby grin. Before they reach the doors, the intercom alarm rings loudly and a woman's voice comes over the speakers, her introductions now temporarily forgotten. "Engine 51, Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61, Battalion 25. Building fire, 225 Polk Street." Mallory and Gabby jog to the rig and both girls are in the ambo pulling out behind the firetrucks by the time the lady finishes rattling off the address. "You ready for this?" Dawson asks encouragingly and Mallory's lips turn up into a grin shared by her partner. The adrenaline courses through her veins as it always did right before a call and she's reminded of her reason for doing this job as she answers honestly. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

The flames were big and wild upon their arrival. Smoke cascaded through the open windows into the dark cloud forming in the sky above. As soon as Dawson pulled to a stop she hopped out opening the side door of the rig for supplies. "Grab the go-bag!" Gabby shouts over the noise and she snatches it up following her partner towards the people running from the building. A man came stumbling out of the main entrance coughing hysterically, his bald head and face covered in soot. Two more stumbled out behind him propelling her forward. "Get them on oxygen and call in another rig. We're gonna need more gurneys." Dawson orders taking the bag from her and helping another victim who'd emerged from the scene. Mallory guides a few to the back of their rig and makes quick work of getting them on oxygen . The bald man who'd emerged first was tugging at his mask as she secured it around his head. "Sir you're gonna be okay, just leave the mask on. There you go, good." Reaching upward she grasps the radio slung across her shoulder and hits the switch speaking quickly. "Dispatch this is 61, we're gonna need more medics to our location. Multiple smoke-inhalation and possible burn victims still being triaged." By her count thirteen victims had already come out of the building and that was only what she'd seen. "Copy that 61."

"Halstead!" Dawson's voice came over their radio crackling against static, as she secured another mask around a younger woman's face. "I need a hand over here. Bring a second intubation kit."

She had to shove through some bystanders who'd formed a crowd around the scene noticing that Cruz was trying to usher them back when she reached Dawson's side. A very pregnant woman was lying on the grass unconscious and Gabriella was doing compressions. "Take over compressions, I'll intubate." Her hands replaced Dawson's, pounding rhythmatically against the woman's chest. Dawson cursed under her breath, "I can't see the chords. Her throat is swollen shut from the smoke."

"What do you want to do?" As PIC it was ultimately Dawson's call. Mallory knew the two options and the likelihood of mom and baby surviving if they decided to shock her. She looks up at her with determination in her eyes. "I have to Cric her." A cricothyrotomy wasn't an approved field procedure, but with two lives hanging in the balance this was certainly the best choice. Possibly their only chance of survival. She doesn't question her PIC, instead continuing compressions until she was ready to make the incision. "Okay hold compressions." Dawson's steady hands made the incision vertically, holding the larynx steady with her left hand as she expertly slices above the cricothyroid membrane. Blood leaks from the wound and her partner's gloved hands make quick work reaching upward for a tube.

"ET tube. Let's get her on a monitor." Mallory hands the tube to Dawson, attaching the leads quickly to the woman's chest, flipping on the machine. Her partner inserts the tube and attaches the oxygen bag pumping two swift breaths into the lifeless body. "How long has she been down?"

"4 minutes, maybe longer." Had it really been that long? In the midst of their efforts it was difficult to keep track of time. "Resume compressions." Dawson instructs and she starts again at the same rhythm as before while Gabby pumps the bag. "Dawson." Boden rasps and she barely glances up unphased by her name. "Hold compressions." She orders once more continuing to pump the bag when suddenly the monitor beeps and their is an audible sigh of relief from the people watching them work. "We got a heart beat."

"Let's get her to the hospital."

* * *

"That was a damn good save Dawson." Gabby gave her an exhausted smile as they climbed back in the rig. Mom and baby had made it to the hospital alive, and Lakeshore's ER doctors had said they looked like good odds. That was all they could really ask for. "Hell of a first shift huh?" Oh yes that was an understatement, and they were barely halfway through. Mallory had been a paramedic for nearly 6 years now, but the job never failed to surprise her. "Yeah that was..." What word could cover the description properly. Intense? Exhilarating? Devastating? How could one word be expected to label that call ,or any call for that matter, when each one was so different and left you feeling so many different ways? Dawson simply nodded with understanding. If anyone could understand it was Dawson.

Lakeshore wasn't far from 51, and they were pulling in to the garage within the next ten minutes. The big doors were open, both Squad and 81 had made it back before them and Mallory spotted Casey loading supplies into the Truck. "So.. you and Casey?" Gabby's eyes widened and she shut off the engine turning to face her completely. "Wha-what? No. No no.. he's uh-he's with someone. Someone else." Wow. Definitely unexpected. "Oh.. sorry. Guess I read that wrong."

"Yeah.." Dawson trailed off her eyes landing on the Lieutenant and he seemed to have noticed them offering a small wave. "They're only players if we let them be Gabby. If I were you, I'd stay far away from complicated. You deserve more than that." Her own eyes flickered downward as her own bias filtered through their conversation. "And once that trust is gone, you won't be able to do your job." Dawson seemed to ponder her statement and reached over the console giving her arm an affectionate squeeze. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah." She responds quickly. "Good! Let's finish those introductions." Mallory laughs lightly climbing out of the ambo and letting Dawson lead her across the Apparatus floor. A couple of guys were sitting at what she'd been informed was the _'Squad Table'_ and another one was messing around with the punching bag a few feet away. "So that's Vargas, Scott Rice, Clarke's on leave you'll meet him later. Tony, and Capp." She points to each guy who offers a little wave acknowledging that an introduction is being made when they walk past. "And this hooligan is Andy Darden." Darden pops off his gloves to shake her hand. "Mallory Halstead."

"Nice to meet you." Mallory takes a small step backwards and her back collides with something hard. Two large hands grab her arms to steady her and she turns quickly with wide eyes. "And this is lieutenant Kelly Severide. He always makes an entrance." Darden teases but she's frozen in place right in front of him, his hands still gripping her upper arms, piercing blue eyes locked on her own. She swallows nervously and he drops his hands as she takes a step away. "Sorry." His voice is surprisingly soft and Dawson's hand lands on her shoulder casually snapping her out of her stupor. "I'm Kelly Severide." He offers and she shakes his hand a little less firmly than she had the others, shaken by the mishap. She'd been so on edge that a simple collision had made her blanch and turn into a stuttering mess. First the girl at the airport and now a lieutenant at her job?

'Get it together!' Mallory thinks to herself. How embarrassing, though their only audience seemed to be her partner and that Darden guy, and Severide seemed to be at a loss for words the same way she was. Oh boy. "Mallory Halstead."

"How about some coffee? I doubt the bacon from this morning is still around since the guys got back before us, but I could scrounge up something?" There is an unspoken question at the end and Mallory nods quickly with a kind smile. Thank God for Gabby. That girl was a saint, giving her an excuse to leave the awkward encounter.

She was pointed in the direction of the mugs while Dawson started another pot. The kitchen, like the rest of the house was much bigger than the one she'd last had and a little harder to navigate. Cruz appeared seemingly from thin air and opened one of the top cabinets revealing the mugs. She smiled gratefully trying not to giggle when he reached up and snagged two out of the cabinet for her. Dawson wasn't kidding. "So Halstead, where did you last work?"

"I transferred from Hawaii." She answers vaguely and Hermann joins the conversation clearly intrigued now. "Woah Hawaii. What's that like?" Mallory handed the mugs to Dawson who seemed equally intrigued by her story as she contemplated what to say. "Nice weather, a lot of accidental drownings and run of the mill surfing injuries." She shrugs hoping it would be enough to pacify them. "Man I would kill for that weather. Bet you're dying to go back there now dealing with this cold." Cruz jokes and she nervously smiles. No, she wasn't. She wouldn't go back there ever again. Not if she could help it. "Change of pace is good." Gabby encourages, passing her back a mug.

Mallory takes a sip of the warm liquid, letting it burn her throat as she thought about how spot on Gabby was. Coming home for a new start had been her plan from the beginning anyway. Home was safe, and the demons she'd ran from were in the past.

She just prayed that is where they'd remain.


	3. Chapter 3: Invitations

_***This chapter has been revised from its original version - Hope you like it! Reads, reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated!**_

 _Chapter 3: Invitations_

Four AM. You know that saying _'Nothing good happens after midnight.'_? Well nothing awesome happens at 4 AM either. Perhaps that's being a little dramatic but frankly speaking, Mallory just wasn't a morning person. They'd gotten six more calls that evening and as the first half of her shift had come to an end she had only managed about a solid four hours of sleep. Even that was stretching it. Maybe it was the six cups of coffee she'd downed that had something to do with it, or the fact that she was now sleeping in a room with 12 men she'd only just met. Either one was a valid possibility. At her last job the paramedics slept in a different area than the guys on truck and the last man she'd actually slept next to... no. She refused to start going down that road again. Those thoughts had haunted her every night for months. Not anymore. New place, and a fresh start. She would simply have to adjust. To be stronger than this.

Because falling apart was not an option.

The firehouse was quiet while everybody slept and she rolled out of bed silently deciding to wash up before everyone else woke. Better she get in there before the others. Avoid all that awkward bathroom chit-chat for as long as possible. Keep the questions at bay until the bruises faded. These people were different. This place was different. She was starting over somewhere safe. Following the plan. Mallory just needed to make sure the last traces of that history faded with them. She had a feeling there would be inquisitors (Dawson) if anyone saw the marks. That was the last thing she needed.

Mallory headed to the common area after washing up, but stopped when she heard clinking in the kitchen. Sounded like someone was digging through a cabinet. Making enough of a racket to wake the whole house with their banging around. She hadn't seen anyone missing when she'd backtracked past the sleeping quarters earlier to put her bag back in her locker but she hesitated starting to backtrack a few steps. Avoid that small talk she'd been trying to stay away from. Who else got up at 4 AM anyway?

Severide popped up from the other side of the counter his hair damp as if he'd freshly showered and a sheepish smile on his face. One of those childish grins that made her relax a bit. "Morning." He casually greets. Severide had seemed a bit standoffish yesterday after they'd met, so she was genuinely surprised by his cheerfulness.

"Oh.. uh good morning."

"You're up early." He continues moving about in the kitchen looking through the cabinets as she walks closer leaning against the counter. Watching him search. "So are you." She observes subtly following it up with a curious, "What are you looking for?"

"Coffee filters. We're all out and I know Otis hides some extras in one of these pots." As he went over to dig in the pantry, Mallory reached over the counter and lifted the lid of the pot on the stove that appeared to be the only one Severide had yet to check. One that she had noticed remained untouched yesterday when Otis was cooking. Candidates had primary control of the kitchen given their kitchen duties and she'd witnessed more than a few candidates hiding their secret stash of treats and supplies in the kitchen. Time and again she'd dug in to a few stashes that the newbies had tried to hide. Candy, cookies, and that fancy popcorn that people like to drop off at the station. Paying attention surely had its perks and some of those candidates were such rookies.

Inside Mallory found the flimsy paper filters at the bottom of the empty pot. She held them up victoriously and he shut the pantry door with a grin. "Thanks. I owe you."

"Share some of that coffee with me and we're good."

"You got it." Kelly went about starting the pot glancing up occasionally while he worked. His gaze following her as she looked in the fridge for a moment. Severide watched her contemplate yogurt flavors alternating between raspberry and lemon but instead deciding on cherry. Eying the many drawers and nawing on her lip as she started to open up drawers searching for the silverware. He takes a small step around her and snags a spoon from the right drawer setting it on the counter for her.

Mallory took a spoonful of yogurt and shoved it into her mouth. The awkward silence hung in the air, just the two of them standing in the kitchen together and the sound of coffee brewing in the pot. His eyes flickered over to her every few seconds and she shifted on her feet a bit. Was he sizing her up? Had she intruded on a private routine? She ate another spoonful nervously and he finally broke the silence much to her relief. Perhaps small talk would be better than the lingering quiet after all. "So what's up? Can't sleep?"

"Not really... first day jitters I guess. You?"

"I get up early sometimes..." He trails off looking at her again. The kind of look that made her heart beat fast. It made her nervous. The blush warmed her cheeks as she firmly asked him, "Why are you looking at me like that?" He wasn't fazed that she'd caught him staring. Just a small nod towards the doors leading outside as he asked, "You wanna see something cool?"

Mallory tilted her head a bit, debating what that could possibly mean. She was intrigued by his question but part of her wondered what his intentions were. She barely knew him after all. Was he hitting on her? Making fun of her? Up to something? He raised an eyebrow nodding toward the doors again and she gave in letting him show her the way outside. It turned out that Severide's idea of something cool involved scaling a ladder up to the roof of 51. Balancing her yogurt cup while climbing was much harder than it appeared but she managed. Severide followed her up carefully making sure she made it safely.

"So why are we sitting on the roof?" She asks and he lets his feet dangle over the side of the building, looking over at her again. She had settled a couple inches back from the edge, her legs criss-crossed and tucked neatly underneath her, yogurt cup grasped between her hands. Mallory wasn't necessarily afraid of heights as much as she was afraid of falling.

"Look." The sun was just beginning to appear on the horizon line. A bright firey orange tainting the light blue sky with shades of pink and yellow blending in. A shower of light, dancing over the quiet city of Chicago. Something that she would have photographed to remember though she was doubtful a picture would do it justice. They had the perfect view. "Wow... this is incredible."

"Yeah it really is..." He trails off leaving them in a comfortable silence as they watch the sky get brighter.

"Aren't you freezing?" He asks rubbing his hands together for warmth.

She shrugs casually, a hint of a smile on her lips as she meets his eyes. "Honestly? I didn't really notice." She hadn't bothered with a sweater yet, the morning air was so still and peaceful it did a nice job of waking her completely. Of pulling her out of her stupor. "It's so peaceful out here."

"As opposed to the chaotic snoring? I bet." Severide teases. Mallory rolls her eyes bumping her shoulder against his playfully. She actually enjoyed his company. He didn't pry or ask alot of questions. Seemed like maybe they could be friends. "Hey, you have your own quarters! What's your excuse?" He grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "I can see the appeal. Peace. Quiet. Sometimes it's all we get with our job."

"Yeah..." He was right of course. There wasn't anything peaceful about being a first responder. You found peace in other things, friends and family, or the solace of watching the sunrise every morning. Those things are what you held onto when the job got hard. That was your peace.

"Thanks. Kelly."

* * *

"What are those?" Gabby leaned forward curiously peering over her partner's shoulder and gesturing to the newspaper she was reading. Mallory had a highlighter dangling between her teeth, pulling it out so she could speak and waving the ad above her head for her partner to see. "Apartment listings. The Hilton is getting pricey." she says highlighting another ad. These were close enough to work that she would be able to walk or take a bus. Save her some more cash. She could manage the move in fees, though the down payments would more than likely clean out what little she had left of her savings.

"You've been staying at a hotel?" Gabby looks at her in disbelief. Her face resembling someone who'd just been insulted. As if she was nuts for even considering that. "I flew in two days before my first shift. Haven't left the firehouse yet."

"Well I've been looking for a roommate. You'll move in with me." Dawson could see her face take that whole deer in the headlights look and she quickly added, "It's a nice neighborhood! You'll love it. And you can skip all those stupid down payments and crap."

Mallory wasn't so easily convinced, but Gabby also wasn't easily disuaded. "Come on Halstead, this is what we do here. We look out for each other. You're just gonna have to get used to it. Why don't you come by after shift? Take a look around see if you like it?" Before she can answer another call comes through and they're up ready to go as soon as the address is rattled out. Their conversation temporarily forgotten.

"Ambulance 61, person in distress. 644 Jefferson Street."

* * *

As they pulled up to the address they were blocked and bombarded by a crowd of nearly sixty people out in the street. Dawson hit the breaks on the ambo when pedestrians started surrounding the rig, reaching for her radio. A riot seemed to have broken out and the lot was filled with people yelling and angrily shouting. Mallory rolled down her window partially ordering the people to move and clear the way but no one paid her any mind. Either they couldn't hear her or they just didn't care. They were furious. "61 to main, requesting immediate police presence to our location for crowd control." Gabby says just as someone climbs over the hood to move closer. Not ten seconds later their radios crackled to life and a voice came through. "Copy that 61, CPD is in route."

"We should stay put till the cops get here. We don't know what we're dealing with." Mallory gave her partner a small nod of agreement. Dawson was PIC but she agreed whole heartedly that if they walked into something clearly dangerous it could end badly for both of them. The amount of calls like this in Hawaii were next to none. Nowhere near the number of violence related calls here in Chicago. If they could stay put that's what they should do.

A loud frantic banging made them both jump. A young boy started hitting Dawson's window repeatedly to get their attention, the palms of his hands smearing bloody handprints all over the glass obstructing their vision. He couldn't have been more than 14, and his eyes were wide with something she recognized. Fear. Panic. Dawson warily lowered her window enough to hear his scared voice shouting over the noise that surrounded them. "Are you okay? Are you bleeding?"

"You're paramedics right?!" He asks ignoring her question entirely. Mallory leans over the center console to hear him better. "We are. Are you hurt kid?"

"No no it's not me. My uncle, he's bleeding real bad. I-I couldn't stop it." Mallory unbuckled her seatbelt quickly and Dawson did the same hopping out of her side. There were a few people that she had to shove out of the way to get out, but Mallory managed to squeeze by the people to get on Dawson's side. "What's your name?"

"C-Charles. Charlie." He stutters and Dawson opens up the back of the rig handing her the jump bag and grabbing some extra supplies. "Okay Charlie the police are coming and we're gonna help your uncle but I need you to stay in here until we come back alright? You'll be safe in here." The kid shakes his head back and forth automatically. "No no I can't- I can't let him die!" He took three steps backwards bumping into a screaming woman who didn't seem to notice.

Mallory's hand shot out catching his wrist before he could push further back into the mob. "Charlie look at me. I promise we are gonna help your uncle, but you have to listen to us. Now where did you last see him?" The kid pointed toward the center of the crowd and she ushered him into the ambulance giving Dawson a look. "Alright. Wait here, we're gonna get him. Now Charlie." Mallory orders sternly.

She shut the door as soon as he was inside and Gabby clicked her radio one more time. "Main what's the ETA on CPD?"

"CPD is one minute out 61." One more minute. Judging by the blood on Charlie's hands that uncle didn't have another minute. It could be a surface wound or he could be bleeding out. It wasn't a risk they could take. Gabby shook her head firmly. "We can't wait. Let's go just.. stay close okay?" Mallory nods and her partner leads them into the crowd through the people.

There was a lot of pushing and shoving as people tried to get closer to the center of all the commotion. She stood on her tippy toes trying to see a path through and she spotted some of the people pulling a body from a car window and hitting him. Crap. "Fire Department! Get back! Clear the area now!" Dawson had made good headway getting them closer but she was shoved sideways knocking her into the bustle by a big hulking guy. "HEY! DAWSON!" Mallory exclaimed. The sound of glass breaking and loud police sirens filled the air. Halstead reached for her partner trying to grab her but Dawson was gone. Instead, Mallory buckled back receiving an elbow to the jaw as the same asshole that knocked Dawson pushed past her. It was complete chaos. "Get BACK! Dawson! Hey! MOVE!"

Police had arrived and started clearing the crowd back. Mallory still had no visual on her partner but she was able to reach the patient who was slumped up against the car and holding his side with a bloody hand.

"Sir? Can you hear me? What's your name?"

"J-Jaaack." He slurred. Jack had a steady stream of blood pouring out of his nose and covering his mouth, but the unmistakable stench of liquor radiated from his breath. He was wasted. "How much have you had to drink today Jack?" She asks, her tone laced with irritation. Mallory didn't blame the angry mob for their reaction. Driving drunk was idiotic. He started to move swatting her hands away angrily. Mallory was struggling to hold him steady and pack the wound on his side that was leaking blood. "Hey You! Come hold him!" She orders the detective that was nearest to them.

The guy knelt down and held Jack while she filled the syringe with a sedative and injected it into his arm. "Keep him still." He struggled for a few seconds longer until he finally gave up slumping tiredly again. Mallory laid him back on the ground using the gauze to pack the wound on his side. It was a deep gash but it hadn't punctured anything. A surface injury. More than likely a slice from a knife. She taped the gauze down over it and started taking his vitals.

"You seen my partner?" Mallory thought even if he hadn't, he'd be willing to look while she handled the patient. The guy seemed nice enough. He had helped her after all.

"Gabby? She's with the girl."

"What girl?" She hadn't seen a girl in distress though her attention had been elsewhere at the time trying to help the drunk guy and find her partner in the midst of the chaos. After Dawson had slipped away in the crowd, the bystanders had gotten crazy and Mallory wasn't surprised that other people had been hurt. "This genius ran some kid over." Well that explained the angry mob. "Idiot. 61 to dispatch come in."

"Go ahead 61." The response was instantaneous and she unhooked the blood pressure cuff from Jack's arm. The gash had leaked a lot of blood but he was stable. "Roll another transport to our location."

"Copy that 61, Ambo en route."

* * *

"Hey partner there's someone I want you to meet," Gabby waved to the cop in the brown leather jacket who happened to be the same detective that had helped her out earlier and he jogged over to where they were loading up with a friendly smile on his lips contradicting his whole tough guy image. Mallory set the clipboard down so Gabby could make the introduction as he reached them. "This is my brother Antonio."

Antonio Dawson was a ruggishly handsome man that carried an aura of authority. It was the kind of presence that demanded respect. He reminded her of Jay in that sense. The kind of person you looked to for leadership. Antonio is a few inches taller than Gabby but not by much, with sharp defined features that didn't really resemble those of her partner. Perhaps it was the softness of Gabby's characteristics reflecting her own nature that seperated them, but the eyes... there was no mistaking the eyes. They were identical. Antonio shook her hand politely.

Things had died down considerably thanks to Chicago PD. Mallory finally located her partner when she was handing off the girl to the second ambo. Unfortunately they were stuck with Jack who had stabalized and settled on moaning and loudly complaining about them taking forever. Antonio promptly pointed out that the only place he was going after getting stitched was straight to lock up. That made him shut up. When they'd gotten back to the rig, Charlie was gone and Jack was no help in answering their questions. At least they'd gotten to make sure the kid wasn't hurt.

"Looks like someone popped ya pretty good." He gestured to her jaw that had a nasty purple bruise maring the skin and her split lip. That guy who elbowed her had been one of the first arrested by CPD. Her hand gently touched the skin with a frown. She'd hoped it wouldn't be too obvious. "Hazards of the job." She says with a shrug of her shoulders but they both nod in agreement. As a first responder you didn't know what kind of danger could come with a call. The upside was you usually ended up with a good story to tell down the road.

"So Mallory's moving in with me tomorrow." Gabby cheerfully says. Mallory knocks her shoulder lightly giving her a look but her partner just grinned mischeviously. They hadn't even discussed everything yet, but Mallory had a feeling that it didn't really matter. Antonio's eyebrows shot up but he didn't seem all that surprised. It wasn't unusual for his sister. They'd been raised with a strong family ethic and frankly it was just the type of person she was. That's why he worried about her so much. "Why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow night? I'll get Laura to whip something up. We can properly welcome her." She wasn't entirely sure if the offer was a genuine invitation or an excuse for Antonio to interegate her. Mallory figured it was probably the second one.

"Oh I don't wanna impose-" She tries but her partner knocks her shoulder the same way she'd done before interrupting her resonse quickly with a short and blatant acceptance, "We'll be there 'tonio."

"Great, I gotta go get statements. See you guys."

"Hey! Uh-there was a kid, Charlie. He said our patient was his uncle. Might know what happened." Antonio writes something down and says a quick thanks. As he jogs away Gabby gives her a satisfied smirk and Mallory rolls her eyes. When Gabriella Dawson set her mind to something, she made it happen. "Lesson number one Halstead, Never EVER turn down a free meal. Especially when Laura's cooking."

"Noted. Let's get Mr. Jack Daniels over to Lakeshore."

* * *

Mallory turned into the garage, her first time driving he ambo had been smooth and easy. A nice decompression on the ride back. "Hey! We heard what happened. You guys alright?" Though he asked after them both, Casey went straight to Gabby barely sparing her more than a glance as the others trailed out behind him. Almost all of them had come out to the floor when they'd pulled in. Dawson had mentioned they'd probably heard it over the radio already and she'd been right.

Hermann gently lifted her chin turning her face side to side to examine her face. She'd used the side mirror on the way back to see it for herself. It was a nice shade of purple now and her bottom lip burned a little but it didn't bother her much. Certainly wasn't the worst she'd had though she wasn't entirely thrilled at the idea of answering everyone's questions until it disappeared.

"A riot broke out. Caught an elbow to the face." The older man grimaced at her explanation, shaking his head in disproval. All of them seemed a bit peeved they'd been in danger. Severide loomed behind him with a few others, but the squad liutenant's eyes zeroed in on her face with a concerned frown. She wasn't entirely sure if they were genuinely concerned or worried that she'd crack up on her first day but they treated Dawson with the same concern so she relaxed a bit. Chalked it up to her own insecurities.

"Pretty quiet for your first shift huh kid?" Hermann jokes. He was right, she'd seen more action in the last 24 hours than she had in a week at her old job. This was still her first day. Couple hours longer, probably would be a few more if Dawson got her way and managed to get her over to see her place after shift. Could be a good thing. She wouldn't mind having another female around. It had been a while since Mallory had a girl friend. Someone to keep her company. Might help her finances a bit too. Definitely liked the idea of getting something resembling financial security. Setting up roots here.

After reassurring the guys that she was fine several more times, Mallory collapsed onto the sofa beside Mouch adjusting herself a bit to get somewhat comfortable. She didn't get how he could lounge on those cushions all day. The sofa was real worn and the cushions could barely be called cushions anymore. Figured it had probably been around about as long as Mouch himself. Definitely added character to the room.

'Function over form'. She could hear Jay's voice remind her. His little motto that excused his lack of taste went right along with his labeling of things as 'vintage' or 'gently used' when they weren't even close to that condition. Suppose it was a Jay thing. She wasn't against buying or thrifting things. Hell, as a kid one of her favorite things to do on the weekends was wander into thrift stores and spend her allowance on little trinkets and such. Mallory loved classic items. Actual vintage things. But she also knew when it was time to let things go and toss them before you started waking up with kinks in your neck. Something that had clearly been lost on her older brother.

"Makes you look tough." Mouch says offering her an encouraging thumbs up. He was an interesting guy. Seemed a little ditzy of matters outside of his job but still lovable. She'd gotten that insight through Dawson post-introductions yesterday. Gabby had supplied some house history on their way to calls. Harmless info so she could get better aquainted, though Mallory was sure her partner was just trying to make her feel included. Less of an outsider. "Thanks Mouch."

Dawson had grabbed the spot on her other side and let her head fall against Mallory's shoulder with her eyes shut. Probably not the best place to try and catch some real sleep though. Sounded like someone was banging around in the kitchen again. Almost always had someone in there cooking or cleaning. Maintaining the house. Couple of the guys were playing cards again, bickering about rules and such at the dining table. She figured Gabby was used to it by now though. Her head certainly felt heavier as she drifted off. Mallory felt a twang of jealousy longing for the ability to sleep.

Someone tapped her shoulder lightly and she tries not to move much or disturb her partner's rest when she looks over at Severide. His face is impassive, but he offers her an icepack wrapped in a few papertowels pointing at his own jaw where her bruise was and she takes it gratefully. The cold shocks her skin but the burning subsides and she lets it rest against her face. Otis plops down on the floor by the couch leaning back against Dawson's leg and she doesn't budge.

"So what happened? Why were they going crazy?" Otis curiously asks. Gabby stays silent and Mallory's pretty sure she's actually fallen asleep so she answers. "Some idiot drunk ran a kid over in front of the entire neighborhood. They weren't so pleased."

The alarm rang loudly and the dispatcher came over the intercom speaker echoing across the house. Gabby groaned sitting up tiredly and rubbing her eyes as they all listened for who it was. "Engine 51, truck 81, squad 3, Ambulance 61, structure fire, Carlinville Academy."

The smoke was visible at least a good mile out. As they came up on the scene, the principal rushed up to Casey and Mallory unloaded the gurney while Dawson grabbed the monitors. "How many people still inside?"

"Just three on the second floor. We evacuated the rest of the staff. Everyone else is home. Teacher work day."

"Alright Otis! Mouch! Charge the line back us up. Hermann and cruz with me. Let's do a ground floor search. Make sure no one else is in there." Casey shouts over the noise. Severide waits for Casey to give his instruction before ordering his guys.

"Capp, Vargas with me second floor search. We'll go up through the arial."

Kelly and the squad guys climbed the Arial to the second floor window of one of the classrooms smashing it open to get inside. Gabby and Mallory waited anxiously while the guys entered the building watching the dark cloud of smoke tainting the sky.

Truck's search had confirmed no victims on the first floor and minutes later Capp appeared with two teachers that Tony guided down the ladder. They looked fine, coherent and aware of their surroundings. Maybe some mild smoke inhalation. The two administrators reached the ground when Kelly came out with one more from the window.

Severide had one hand gripping the rail and the other guiding the man down when the window behind him exploded. He was thrown sideways ricocheted by the blast and when the smoke cleared, the only thing keeping him from tumbling down to the cement 50 feet below was the strength of his left arm.

 ** _Okay so I've rewritten this about five times and I'm still not entirely satisfied with the chapter but here it is. It's not perfect but hopefully it will get us moving along in the story. I've laid some foundation here that will come into play later on in the story (Like wayyyyyy later). If some things aren't entirely clear they will be soon. I'm setting up the chapters so you will slowly learn more about Mallory as the members of 51 get to know her, though I'm sure some of you can guess the general idea of this first plot line. I'm shooting for around chapter 30 to delve into the actual first season but that will depend on the length of each chapter and how much can be written without overdetailing it. I'm considering alternating perspectives between Mallory and Severide as well as Dawson and Casey (About Mallory). Would you guys like to have part of a chapter or an entire chapter from one of those four? Maybe a bit down the line? Heads up: Kelly and Mallory are the central storyline of this fic and how their characters develop. Some Dawsey, mostly focusing on the friendships between the four of them and how that progresses through the fic. I think that while Mallory eases into the new job I'll keep writing calls. She's establishing herself as a paramedic in a different city and how she's going to work alongside Gabby so there will be some more calls but down the line I may only write one or two per chapter._**

 ** _Also, the SeveridexHalstead scene in the beginning is the start of their friendship not a cheesy romantic movie scene but it's something to remember down the road. :) I like the idea that Severide is willing to open up to her a bit because she's so closed off and that Mallory feels like maybe they could be friends. She's not at all ready for anything romantic and I think that Severide and Dawson are the kind of people that will keep prying at her until she lets them in. Gabby's easy going nature and Kelly's subtle support balance the scales so she's not scared off. I feel like that's how firehouse 51 becomes a safe haven for everyone on the show. They know when to push and when to back off and I really want to include that in this fic as a slow process that brings her into their little family._**

 ** _Who else loved that Kelly/Stella scene at the end of the last episode? I'm not a big Stella fan but that was sweet 3 Anyone super psyched for the 2 hour movie next week?! Next chapter will establish details for the spin-off PD fic that are important! Hope you liked it!_**


End file.
